


Cloud 9

by xiuzabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/xiuzabi
Summary: Chanyeol's back home in Korea, exactly where he belongs. That's all Baekhyun needs.





	Cloud 9

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baekeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekeries/gifts).
  * Inspired by [be by my side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525494) by [baekeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekeries/pseuds/baekeries). 



> Just wanted to write a little sequel to my friend's LDR chanbaek fic (which you should read first for context and to give her love!!!) since she gave me some serious feelings...and then I had to go and make it smut.
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

When Baekhyun woke up, the first thing he felt was warmth -- not the kind that came with the layers of blankets he was underneath, but...the weight of a body behind him, arm thrown around his middle and pulling him closer. It felt like a dream considering it had been  _ months _ since he last shared a bed with Chanyeol, so used to being alone after three years of a long distance relationship. But he wasn’t alone and it wasn’t a dream, he knew that from the touch of slim fingers to the arm -- and then he remembered. 

Chanyeol was home.  _ For good. _

The realization made Baekhyun’s eyes go wide and he was suddenly awake, turning over in bed to gaze at the sleeping face of his boyfriend. Before, he would have to savor every moment of this sight just to keep it locked away in his memories for every lonely night. Now though… Baekhyun couldn’t help but roll into Chanyeol, right on top of him. He didn’t even know what time it was, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to hold onto his lover for as long as he could.  Of course, Chanyeol woke up in the process of this and immediately wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s smaller body with a laugh. 

“Morning, babe…,” he murmured in a sleepy voice, burying his head into Baekhyun’s neck.

“You’re actually here.” Stating the obvious, but he figured he was allowed to, and it was more than worth it when Chanyeol gave a rumbling chuckle.

“Yup. I’m here, and it feels great,” a point Chanyeol backed up by slowly running his hands along Baekhyun’s body as he kissed his throat with a pleased groan. He was still more than a little tired after his nonstop flight from London, but if his boyfriend needed his attention, he would happily give it. Baekhyun first, sleep later. 

“I kinda thought...I dreamed it,” Baekhyun admitted after a moment of silence, shifting his arms beneath Chanyeol to cradle his head. 

“You didn’t though. I’m all yours again -- no more video calls or fighting against timezones. Just you and me,  _ here _ , where we belong together.” He shifted on the bed and gently wrestled himself from Baekhyun’s touch so he could sit up against the headboard with his lover in his lap. Like this, Baekhyun couldn’t hide his face or the way his eyes were wet around the edges with building tears. “Don’t cry, okay?” He grinned as he pulled the other man in even closer to press gentle kisses beneath his eyes, then down, over his soft lips. “I told you last night that I’m not going anywhere, and I meant it.”

Baekhyun nodded in response, though he couldn’t stop the tears from continuing to collect, thinking about all of their time apart and how his emotions and loneliness had steadily built further and further. “I...I wasn’t sure...if I was going to be able to do it anymore… If we should just break it off,” he admitted softly, reaching out with both hands to touch Chanyeol’s broad chest, fighting his disbelief. “But at the same time, I was ready to book a flight to London and follow you -- even if I don’t know English and I’ve never even been overseas... “

“I shouldn’t have left you.”

“What…” Baekhyun lifted his head and his eyes went wide as he stared back at his lover. “No.  _ No _ , I’m glad that...you did it. I mean, what kind of person would I be if I tried to hold you back.” He sighed before swallowing the lump in his throat. “I’m just happy that it’s over, and you’re home,” a point he reassured by reaching to take Chanyeol’s hands and weave their fingers together, something they hadn’t been able to do in months. “I’m never letting you leave again -- not unless you take me with you.”

Chanyeol laughed. “ _ Deal _ . I’ll take you to visit London sometime and show you everything. But...for now…” He suddenly rolled over on the bed, trapping his boyfriend underneath him before he proceeded to shower him with kisses across his face, then down along his throat and his collarbone. “I feel like we have some making up to do…”

“We do. I think you owe me too...”

“Hm?” He lifted his head away from his task, staring down into Baekhyun’s face instead, watching those pretty lips curl up into a smirk. “Oh.  _ That’s _ what you want…” Chanyeol very nearly purred as he stole another kiss, though when he tried to gently pry Baekhyun’s mouth open with the tip of his tongue, the man pulled away, a toothy grin on his handsome face.

“And...do I get it?”

Chanyeol seemed to debate on it for a moment, though it was obvious he was going to give in anyways, unable to deny Baekhyun in the slightest, especially with the look he was currently pinning his boyfriend with. “Yes, you get it. I have to spoil you now that I’m back for good, don’t I?” Baekhyun nodded eagerly in reply, making the other laugh softly under his breath, before finally having his kisses accepted again. 

“How do you want me,” Chanyeol asked between the slide of tongues and little nips of teeth.

Baekhyun didn’t even have to think. He stared up at Chanyeol with want and affection, letting his hands stray up along his naked back, then around to stroke his cheek. “On your hands and knees.”

“Kinky.” 

He complied immediately, shifting off of his smaller lover so the man could sit up on the bed, leaving Chanyeol free to get into position in the middle of the mattress. He was tempted to push his boxers down, but he figured he would leave it in Baekhyun’s hands since he was the one who wanted to be in control. 

Control was what Chanyeol so easily gave him. 

He was sighing softly as Baekhyun’s slim fingers moved along his thighs, then up his back, drawing out every line and dip up to his shoulders. His lips followed after the motions, planting sweet, open mouthed kisses that Chanyeol wished could leave marks in his skin, just to show how thoroughly he belonged -- how he had  _ always _ belonged to Baekhyun, even when he was on a different continent. “I love you, baby…”

“I love you too, Yeollie,” Baekhyun replied against his shoulderblade with another kiss. 

Part of him wanted to make slow love to Chanyeol, but another part wanted to make it so his lover would be reminded just how he felt and would carry it through the rest of the day. He debated, taking the time to strip off his sleep shirt, followed by his boxers, to toss both articles of clothing to the end of their bed. Chanyeol’s own boxers came next with a little maneuvering to get them off, but once the task was complete, Baekhyun moved to grab the lube from his nightstand, where it had been stored ever since Chanyeol went overseas. He was quick about flicking the bottle top open and squeezing a fair amount of the gel out onto his fingers.

“When was the last time you did this,” Baekhyun asked casually while he spread the lube over his digits and then reached out to circle his lover’s rim.

Chanyeol couldn’t help trembling slightly. “Uh...I can’t remember… It’s been too long,” he replied honestly. While he wasn’t opposed to taking matters into his own hands, nothing compared to the feel of Baekhyun’s slim fingers sliding inside of him, slowly working him open so adoringly. It was just another thing that was so addicting about his lover.

“I’ll go slow then.” He pressed a sweet kiss to Chanyeol’s lower back before he started to push one digit in past the tight ring of muscle. He clenched for a moment and let out a groan, but Baekhyun was quick to comfort him, his free hand pulling his cock back to slowly stroke his hardening length for distraction. It worked and in a few seconds Chanyeol was relaxing against the sheets, resting his head down on a pillow, and allowing Baekhyun to push his finger in more, until it was buried completely. He took his time to lazily fuck Chanyeol with the digit, waiting until he was soft and pliant before adding in a second to stretch him further. By then, his cock was leaking pre-cum, though Baekhyun was quick to catch it with his hand before it dripped onto their bedsheets. 

“Ready for another,” Baekhyun asked in a soft, strained voice after a few long moments. He knew very well -- even if he and Chanyeol had barely been able to do this in the past three years -- that his lover was going to be reaching his end soon. Baekhyun’s own cock was throbbing, achingly hard between his thighs, and though a part of him was ready to push inside Chanyeol’s heat, he had to make sure the other man was completely ready for it.

“Uh huh...yeah…” Chanyeol’s voice was muffled by a pillow, but just in case Baekhyun couldn’t hear his consent, he pushed his hips back in stuttered thrusts, burying the man’s fingers deeper. Baekhyun chuckled fondly in reply. 

He pulled his fingers out to add a bit more gel, then slowly started to push them back inside with a third. Chanyeol shook below him and his cock twitched in need, but this time Baekhyun didn’t touch him, not wanting him to reach the end before he could join him. He just focused on slowly building up his thrusting, filling the room with the sounds of his slick fingers and Chanyeol’s eager groans. 

It didn’t take much longer before Chanyeol was deciding he’d had enough. He lifted himself to his hands again and peered over his shoulder at Baekhyun, his face flushed, lips parted with a deep breath. “I’m ready, Baek…”

“You sure,” the smaller man replied, mouth quirking into a smile, fingers continuing to work in deep thrusts. 

“Yes, _fuck_ … Please hurry,” Chanyeol only just begged. 

Baekhyun didn’t tease him any further. He pulled his fingers free slowly, then reached for the discarded lube again with his clean hand to drizzle a fair amount of the gel on his cock. He didn’t bother with a condom, even if it meant he’d have to be the one to clean up the mess -- a part of Baekhyun didn’t want any barriers between them, not after their time apart. 

Considering they’d be making a bit of a mess anyways, Baekhyun uncaringly wiped his fingers on the sheets, then sat up straight on his knees, grabbing for Chanyeol’s hip in one hand and holding his cock with the other. He pressed the slick tip to his lover’s hole, taking a deep, shaky breath before he started to push inside. The immediate yielding heat around his cock and the feeling of finally having the other man all to himself again had Baekhyun already moaning eagerly before he was even completely buried. He was steadily on his way though, pushing inch by inch until he was letting go of his length to press his hips to Chanyeol’s ass. 

Chanyeol’s arms were shaking, just slightly, and his head was hanging between his shoulders with his deep breaths as he adjusted to being filled so thoroughly by his lover. He half expected Baekhyun to start thrusting right away, but instead he felt the man rest against him, chest to back. “ _ Baekhyun… _ ”

“I love you so much, Yeol.”

“I love you too, babe. Only you, just you…” His voice faded softly into a pleased groan when he ground back into Baekhyun, working his hips in tight circles until he could feel him trembling against his back. He felt his lover sigh, then he pulled up and took Chanyeol’s hips in both hands before he began to thrust. It was slow at first, he would shift back until his cock nearly fell free of his hole, then he would push back in quickly just to take a breath and start it all over again. 

He built his movements up quicker and quicker as moments passed and Chanyeol was content, holding tight to the pillow with his head tipped up to leave his groans and pants clear for Baekhyun to hear. He shifted his hips just slightly and on the next push in, he felt Baekhyun’s cock grazing against his prostate. Immediately, Chanyeol cried out, grip tightening on the bedsheets and his walls closing in on his lover, like he wanted to keep him there, buried in deep. 

“Right there,” Baekhyun asked in a strained voice, pausing for a moment until Chanyeol’s body relented. 

“Uh huh…  _ More… _ ” 

Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to give him everything he was demanding. He held Chanyeol’s hips a fraction tighter and sat up straight, putting all of his focus into a pounding rhythm that had their bed knocking into the wall and the both of them chasing down their ends. Chanyeol was groaning curses and cries of his lover’s name, while Baekhyun himself was teething at his bottom lip, eyes open in slits so he could watch the way the other’s body shook, sweat dripping along his back. He reached down after another moment, wrapping his fist tight around Chanyeol’s length, but before he could give more than one stroke, his lover was coming with a deep cry. He made a mess of the sheets below his stomach, dirtying them in thick stripes of cum, but Baekhyun kept teasing his sensitive cock while he thrust. He lost his rhythm in the process, not that it mattered, he was so close to the edge, nearly there…

A rumbling moan left his throat as Baekhyun pressed himself tight against Chanyeol and came, spilling deep in his lover’s heat for the first time in too long. Maybe the wait had made it better though, made the pleasure course stronger through his system until he was leaning over Chanyeol, panting into the clammy skin of his back. He gave another couple of pushes, teasing the other’s cock until he was nearly whimpering, then Baekhyun removed his hand from between his thighs to pull back. For a moment he admired the sight in front of him -- a panting, shaking Chanyeol, a mess of cum and lube leaking from his rim. And then the man shifted, peered back over his shoulder and Baekhyun’s eyes met his, gaze full of nothing but affection.

“Come here…” Baekhyun rolled over towards the edge of the bed, pulling Chanyeol’s larger body with him, dodging the mess he had made of their sheets. It was a bit of a precarious situation considering Baekhyun was nearly ready to just fall right off the bed, but he attached himself happily to his boyfriend and decided he could take the risk, all for the sake of cuddles.

“I missed this,” Chanyeol said softly as he wrapped Baekhyun’s arm a little tighter around him. 

“The sex?”

“Yeah, but I mean...just being here with you…” After all the time apart, it would be impossible for him to take another job overseas, not if it meant leaving Baekhyun behind again. To think he had been so close to almost losing this… Even it was the past now, the feeling gnawed at him. It didn’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun.

“Hey. It’s okay now.  _ We’re _ okay.” He tenderly kissed the back of Chanyeol’s neck, down to his shoulder, soft and reassuring, while his hand stroked over his chest. “You’re home. That’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> poke me on twitter @ xiuzabi if you want


End file.
